<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i need a gangsta... by polarislex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001127">i need a gangsta...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex'>polarislex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Detective Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of homophobia, Tiny Sparks Challenge, basically its good cop gone bad, chanyeol is bisexual, gang leader byun baekhyun, gangsta by kehlani really inspired this, minor minor minor mentions of other sm groups, these 1k challenges are so hard but so much fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol had it all...yet holds no regrets in throwing his silver spoon in the trash.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i need a gangsta...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Thanks for giving this fic a chance - it may be a little different in comparison to what you might expect, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. </p><p>As in the tags, there is an ever subtle mention of homophobic parents. Just as there is mentions of a character killing his own parents - it is nondescriptive, but I figured I should still heed a warning. </p><p>Thanks, admins for another amazing week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Park Chanyeol was certain of, it was that <em>this</em> path of destruction (as so deemed by his parents) wasn’t his fault. Okay, perhaps it was <em>minorly</em> his fault – after all, who in their right mind would throw away their silver spoon for the gamble of life? Who would give up their entire, reputable career just to lay waste with those you sealed behind bars?</p><p>Obviously, no one.</p><p>And if you would have asked Chanyeol this, say six months ago, he would have laughed right in your face. Perhaps questioned if you needed to seek some sort of help, as it was completely ridiculous to question a man of his status. He was a Park after all: sixth generation detective in a long family line, having excelled in training as a young rookie (with help of his family legacy prompting him quickly) and was on the right track to take over his father’s position as Sargeant.</p><p>However, even with his money and family status, no one could deny his talent. Even back to simply just walking the beat, all the way to solving the toughest homicide cases, Park Chanyeol made his own name and secure a worthy reputation. One that left him with plenty of jobs offers from around the world, just as he was often called to crack those cases that may have slipped into the unsolvable.</p><p>Hence why, when given the chance to be transferred into the gang unit at the Seoul headquarters, he <em>jumped</em> at the chance. He knew once he became Sargant, his first-hand experience would dwindle drastically. The young twenty-five-year-old wasn’t <em>quite</em> ready to give up hands-on experience yet, much to his father’s dismay.</p><p><em>“You should really start looking into settling down, Chanyeol.” </em>Too often was this the conversation whenever he visited for dinner, his mother staying ever so silent as her husband scolded the young man. <em>“You’ve got to carry on the Park name, after all – continue the legacy.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I’m not the only son in this household.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Your brothers are a disgrace in themselves,” </em>A yes, Chanyeol often forgot just how…homophobic his family was. Only his siblings knew that he technically swung for both teams, a secret he was going to need to take to his grave, “<em>and your sister has already done her part by marrying that lovely lawyer.”</em></p><p>Not that he let his father’s disappointment deter him. If anything, it only egged him on further, often stringing along with the partners his parents set him up with (only to break their hearts without even a second thought). Sometimes he would dare to make an uproar by going to the underground gay bars with his brothers, thriving off the fury that would explode the following day with it reach newspaper headlines. Of course, he paid it off as work; technically speaking, it wasn’t necessarily a lie either.</p><p>He was assigned intel gathering for one of the highest-profile gangs in Seoul – EXO. From what Chanyeol had been able to gather, EXO had their fingers in many pies and seemingly split their recourses into smaller groups to handle. NCT 127 was in charge of the weapons and smuggling; Red Velvet were their intel gathers, running the trafficking side of things; Superm was their international operations, more so in securing deals than the transactions themselves; WAYV dealt with their operations in China while SHINee seemed to be the background masterminds. There were plenty more units, the blonde detective shocked at how the youngest member was only eighteen years old.</p><p>The leader of it all was none other than Byun Baekhyun. The Byun Empire was known for its shady operations, to begin with, so it heeds no shock that they were involved in this <em>somehow</em>. As the only son, it was rumoured that Baekhyun rose to the ranks early on, going as far as to killing his own father and mother to seize total control of all operations. He wiped out anyone that held ties to his father, replacing them with his own members – with those that he trusted.</p><p>Of course, the blonde didn’t quite see it at first. How could this petite, cotton candy haired pixie who seemed to <em>live</em> for the party be as deadly as the rumors stated? Be a leader, nonetheless? That assumption quickly changed the day Chanyeol woke up chained to a chair, nose was broken and a vision so blurred he almost thought he was dreaming the whole thing. His cover had been blown, and with a gun clocked right in the middle of his forehead, he thought he wouldn’t live to see another day.</p><p>
  <em>Let alone seeing the day he’d become the most wanted man in Korea, alongside his partner and boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun. </em>
</p><p>⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, baby…” Chanyeol watched as his lover paused misstep, eyes wide as he cast his gaze back at where the blonde rested. He had just gotten off the phone with Taeyong, concern growing with the new knowledge that the Dreamies have seemingly vanished without a trace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol bit his lip for a moment, wondering if this was a good time. He had been teetering on these thoughts for a while and wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without having the answer before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hesitation didn’t go unnoticed, hearing the soft sigh as the smaller made his way over and curled right on upon his lap. His freshly dyed blue hair reminded Chanyeol of a blue bird, fingers naturally finding their spots on the curve of his waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong, puppy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why didn’t you kill me? That day Kibum and Minseok found out who I was…why didn’t you let Yukhei just kill me?”</em>

</p><p>
  <em>He heard the soft gasp, felt the way the smaller grasp tightened around his sweater. He noted how Baekhyun curled in closer, head burrowed into his shoulder. He felt lips move, and just barely heard the response. </em>

</p><p>
  <em>“Because I knew you needed me just as much as I need you.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudo and a comment - it really makes my day, and keeps me inspired to keep writing!</p><p>You can also find me on  <a href="https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_">twitter</a><br/>just as you can come and ask me anything here <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/polarisbyun_">curiouscat</a><br/>If you did like, please leave a comment and kudo🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>